Episode 9715 (11th March 2019)
Plot Lolly gathers the hens at Speed Daal to decide on a venue. She's underwhelmed when they opt for the bistro and nix her suggestion of hiring a drag queen. Evelyn is reunited with Cerberus and starts packing to move out. Tyrone leaves her to it. Jenny gives Liz a bottle of wine to show there are no hard feelings. Seb is furious to see Eileen drinking with Jan Lozinski after he stole his job. David realises that Nick has given Gail a job at the barbers. He thinks Gail is bad for their image but Nick stands by his decision. Anton Radkov drops off flowers for Michelle at the bistro to say sorry for earlier. Robert is livid to learn about the accident and has to be held back by Daniel when he goes for Anton. Worried sick, he goes to find Michelle, who isn't answering her phone. Tyrone and Ruby arrive home to find Evelyn still in residence. Tyrone is secretly pleased and insists she's going nowhere until she's repaid him in full. Robert tracks Michelle down at the flat and is told that there never was a baby. He consoles himself with the fact that they can keep trying. Michelle confesses that she can't go through another pregnancy as the hospital brought back all the pain of Ruairi's death. She tells him he should walk away as she can't give him what he wants. Tyrone decides to employ Evelyn in the garage office so that she can pay the debt off but is afraid to tell Kevin. Robert is confused and angry at Michelle's change of heart and insists that Ruairi's death can't dictate how they live their lives. Michelle is appalled by his lack of understanding. David plans to find a replacement for Gail. Lolly keeps trying to make the hen do bigger. Kate and Rana are happy that it's low-key. Robert accuses Michelle of playing a game with him where she has all the power. Michelle refuses to continue the conversation and walks out on him. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *Lolly - Katherine Pearce Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is furious when he discovers Nick has given Gail a job at the salon; Tyrone refuses to let Evelyn know he is pleased she is back; and Anton turns up with flowers for Michelle to apologise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,101 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes